bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tom13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JashexWarrior/Bakugan Alpha Force/Tom13-20100402170822 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 18:21, April 2, 2010 Why Should I Care??_CReator613 Again, Y? Hi Hi!! If you want to make a blog about your Premo Vulcan then make one. No offense intended. D99 The 300th Spartablaster!!! (talk) 20:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello i am here to give you lots of credit being new and all that rubbish but you have skill. From User: Aquos rules Stop Stop asking or telling people to make a poll about if Dan will be brainwashed we all know he won't if you want to make one fine but spam on blogs about it.My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 15:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ok sorry Thanks you =) My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 16:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) On the IRC... You're STILL on the IRC from yesterday. Are you EVER gonna log off? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 18:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 ☆ Do you mind? mind what? Wrong user .__. Reach for the stars 20:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Episode 14 I'll write a summary shortly on the episode summaryDoofinc (talk) 18:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) episode 16 the preview was narrated by shun. he was talking about how dan returned at the rite time. he was angry that dan thought that dan could boss them again. he also learns about mag mel and says he needs dan to tell what happened since he left.Doofinc (talk) 18:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Defendtrix Can you give me the link to order Defendtrix? PLEASE?!? My little brother really wants it because I got Combustoid! - Lord of Pyrus Blog It means what it says :P. SpinMaster asked us to remove the blog, so we did. --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :False information, probably. By the way, the person responding is DQ13 :P --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Sign your name on Talk Pages with ~~~~ --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom13! Thanks for the note! I was looking at the upper Trivia and made a mistake about TV.com :( I ment to say There's a rumor floating around. OOPS! Aeiou99 (talk) 14:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) i'll check right nowIt's Now Or Never (talk) 23:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yes his saws and his blades are like rubberIt's Now Or Never (talk) 23:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) James! Hello Im Coren will you go to neathia? Dbl. Big Gate... A while back you had asked about which Bakugan that was. According to my sources it is the artist's interpretation of Betadron. Think less Anime' and more ball/game version. Hope this helps... - - - end of line - - - (talk) 04:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Unreleased Nano The 3n1 is a combo of Blamtheon, Reconblast, and Snipeon. There's also a 2n1 with Boomenator and Zillinger ¡¡oooɥoooʍ (talk) 22:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't have info on when/if they will be released. Dad's pretty good about letting the Wiki know when it comes to releases especially when its a definite 'yes'. He hates to add to speculation ¡¡oooɥoooʍ (talk) 23:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning Dear James, As of 3/5/12 im closing my new youtube acc'CorenDirebrew' 17:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) - Dreth Been a While James. DrethOwen (talk) 00:51, April 10, 2013 (UTC) rert3e Where in the world is James Trockman? [[User:AMIAquaMassageHP|'Ashlaye Warner']] 18:00, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Roses are red. Violets are blue. I have came for you. Because I am back. Because I saw you in xat. You were supposed to cease to be? But I saw you got left to be. Like a man getting stunned by a bee. If you going to forgive. You know you should know. I am dreth.. and I am back!. Pathetic. James. You beligerent idiot, Everyone knows that you've been chided by Zenon the falseraptor into hating me. Honestly, I know everyone knows you have a fetish for hating me, and It's true. I also got a notice from a anonymous user claiming that you've been spying on me in a incognito @ MarkeyRuiz97's xat chat. HA ha ha ha ha, no. Actually, it's pathetic and I'm taking your characters from you and incinerating them. Enough Whatever you guys are fighting about, break it up. If you have problems with each other, please do not resort to spammy roleplaying or childish Wiki catfights. Report the offending member along with substantial evidence to an Administrator. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 03:05, December 17, 2014 (UTC)